Harry Potter: The perfect heir in training
by The Owl of Night
Summary: Harry's person is, smart, rich, living grandparents, pure-blood, founder heir, like jokes, the teachers worst nightmare, Dumbledore bashing, Snape bashing and maybe more bashing people.
1. Info

**Harry Potter: The perfect heir in training to be a Lord**

**Info**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

This story starts at Diagon-alley, what if Harry didn't meet Hagrid or any other teachers of Hogwarts school, what person would he be like?

There had been blockades on Harry's magic and brain, but Harry had been meditating the last 4 years and it had been destroyed blockades on his magic and brain, so he had control on his magic and he was very smart.

Harry had been working since he was 5 years old, and he had buy a house for himself so he didn't need to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin anymore.

He had buy the Grunnings for 50 thousand pound of dollars where his uncle was working, but the workers didn't know that the owner had changed so they worked like they did before and Vernon took Dudley at work and said, "when I get enough money, I will try to buy the company."

He was already a rich kid because he had also dealing with shares in companies he had over 900...000 trillion pound of dollars, in the banks in Muggle world, just because he was a hard worker and had a good nose for shares in companies.

The past owner of the company came to Grunnings and said, "dear workers my wife and I have sold Grunnings because none in our family will have the company if we dies, so therefore have we sold the company to another person."

A Alexander Hanson asked, "who is the new owner sir?" and a boy walked into the room and said, "that would be me Mr Hanson," and Vernon looked at the voice and asked, "Harry is that you?" and Harry said, "yes it's me uncle Vernon," and Alexander Hanson asked, "Mr Dursley, do you know that boy?" and Vernon said, "yes Mr Hanson, it's my wife's sister's only child, and I have been supported about that he could be something," and Harry said, "after my parents died, did uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia take me into their house, and uncle Vernon had always said to me that if I could be to something, then I should work for it, and I started when I was five years old and when I was eight years old, then I buy a house for me because we didn't come along with each other anymore, so I moved into my house and began to investing some money into companies, and after 3 years I have over 900...000 trillion pound of dollars, in my bank account.

Vernon looked at Harry and asked, "wow my good you are good, and you parents have also many money after all your father was a Lord."

Alexander Hanson asked, "that bloody child is a lord?" and Harry said, "yes I am, my father was the lord of north, south, east and west and I'm not a bloody child Mr Hanson, I'm the heir to many more trillions than I have at my bank account, and my name is Hadrian James Potter but I'm called Harry.

Vernon looked at Harry and asked, "how have you else been?" and Harry said, "I have been find and I'm top at my class in everything and I have also been one of those few that there have been selected to complete my education last year, and I'm meaning my primary school, College and university, and I graduatuates with the highest grade of the years and in the school history."

When the day was about office hours, did Vernon drive home to his wife and said, "Petunia I have seen Harry today," and Petunia asked, how was he?" and Vernon said, "Harry is the new owner of Grunnings and he have over ...000 trillion pound of dollars, in his bank account, his one rich kid and that have he done at three years," and Petunia looked at Vernon and said, "oh my god, don't tell me that he also have been graduatuates from primary school, College and university," and Vernon said, "he has and he has the best grades in the school histories."

Petunia gasped and said, "I had hoped that Dudley had a good brain just like Harry have, Harry have his mother's brain, she was also the no. One in all subjects."

Vernon looked at his wife and asked, "are you okay Petunia?" and Petunia nodded and said, neither Lily or I are born Evans Vernon, we are both adopted by them, they always said, that if one of us did abuse or neglect a child of our sister, then would the child be the only heir of the Evans family things and moneys."

Vernon looked at Petunia and said, "I'm sorry for telling you that we should abuse and neglect Harry after he came here, I didn't know that they told you that."


	2. Prologue

**Harry Potter: The perfect heir in training to be a Lord**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: See in the chapter info**

Harry got his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he opened the letter and he did read it immediately.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by _**Miranda Goshawk  
**_A History of Magic by _**Bathilda Bagshot  
**_Magical Theory by _**Adalbert Waffling  
**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by _**Emeric Switch  
**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by _**Phyllida Spore  
**_Magical Drafts and Potions by _**Arsenius Jigger  
**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by _**Newt Scamander  
**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by _**Quentin Trimble**_

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry thought about it and he took to London and he walked down to a place there where called the Leaky Cauldron and the bartender Tom asked, "hallo there young man what can I help you with young sir?" and Harry said, nothing sir I'm just walking into Diagon-alley?" and Tom said, "do you know how to come into the alley?" and Harry said, "yes sir I know how to open the wall after all I'm the heir to that family there founded that wall and the alley," and Tom looked at the boy and Harry walked out to the wall and Tom walked with him and he saw how he opened it and he thought it was more easier than they could do it."

Harry walked into the alley and Tom walked into the Leaky Cauldron and thought, "that kid will be a powerful wizard one day, I'm just hoping that he will be a light wizard instead of a dark wizard, he was using blood magic to open the wall and he contacted Amelia Bones immediately.

Amelia asked, "what is it Tom?" and Tom said, "madam Bones the heir of that family of the one who founded the wall, alley and the Leaky Cauldron is back at the wizardry world," and Amelia said, "I will contact Lord and Lady Agrippa about that, it's their grandson after all."

Amelia asked, "how did he look like?" and Tom answered, "he are looking like James Potter when he was in that age and with Lily Evans eyes," and Amelia said, "oh my god Harry Potter is their grandson, Lily must have been adopted by the Evans family."

Amelia said, "I will go to Agrippa manor and tell the Lord and Lady Agrippa that they have a grandson there have been coming to the magical world and their daughter is dead," she walked to the Floo and said, "Agrippa manor."

Daniel and Jessica Agrippa was at home at Agrippa manor and Daniel Agrippa said, "madam Bones, have you found our daughter?" and Amelia said, "Lord and Lady Agrippa, your daughter is dead, but she have a 11 year old son with the name Hadrian James Potter also known as Harry Potter."

Amelia said, "when you gave me the picture I thought that Lily Evans could be your daughter and Harry would be your grandson, but Lily got me not to tell you about her and Harry, because of the dark Lord Voldemort," and Daniel said, "she was trying to protect us didn't she?" and Amelia said, "yes Lord Agrippa, and your grandson was seen at the Leaky Cauldron for 2 minutes ago."

Amelia said, "Tom knew who the founder of the wall and alley where, so he write a letter to me about he would like to talk with me."

Amelia said, "the Potter have the blood of Arthur Pendragon, Ignotus Peverell, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw," and Jessica said, "I have the blood of Morgana Le Fay, Salazar Slytherin, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Hadrian Blackwell, Harrison Evanston and Harold Evansclaw."

Amelia said, "oh my god Harry are the prince of the magical world, I will talk with Harry and take him to you hopefully later of today."

Both Daniel and Jessica Agrippa said, "thank you madam Bones," and Amelia said, "remember that I will come later with young Hadrian Potter," and Daniel smiled and smiled and said, "please tell him that we loved his mother very much and she was everything for us and that it was hurting us every day since she disappeared from us."

Amelia said, "you know that I will tell him that Lord Daniel Agrippa, but now I will go to Diagon-alley right now and find young Hadrian, and I will also call the specials agents about the Pendragon heir, and tell them where he is and they have the duties to protect him from other boys and girls, and they must only let a Greengrass, a Bones, a Longbottom or a Abbott where he are."

She took immediately to the Leaky Cauldron and asked Tom, "have you seen him since you wrote to me?" and Tom said, "yes he have just walked into the Diagon-alley again after he had sitting over there and eating some launch."

Continue in the next chapter ...


End file.
